Chasing The Brass Ring
by hotyoungheelguy
Summary: A College Student wants to fulfill his dream of becoming a professional wrestler, when he gets the opportunity will he be able to chase the brass ring by making his dreams become a reality. Lot's of obstacles that come his way, can he overcome?
1. Chapter 1 - Knowing What He Wants

It was a breezy summer night. It was almost the start of fall and things were looking good for one Dominic Brooks. Dominic, or as we will now refer to him in the story as just, "Nic". Nic was your average looking kid, Young and somewhat good looking. His natural hair color was black but wanting to always be different he had bleached it a dark blonde. Nic came from not such a wealthy family. His family always having hardships and going in the middle of it now with the tough times had shaped Nic into the man that he is today.

Nic was in his third semester in college when wanting to pursue his dream of one day becoming a professional wrestler. Growing up, Nic had dreamed of one day chasing his dream. He sometimes wondered to himself how he would be able to do it. Nic wasn't the most athletic person. Never playing sports as a kid and not participating in athletic activities during his tenure in high school made him wonder if wrestling would be cut out for him? Which lead him to making that decision on whether or not he should wait until after college to sign up for a local wrestling school or do it now and train during his time in college. He went to the one person that had all the advice, his best friend Candice.

Nic and Candice had been friends since Nic's sophomore year of high school. They never had any classes together but they had known each other from hanging around the same people. They managed to be best of friends heading to college. Whenever Nic had an issue or dilemma he would go and talk to Candice. She would always guide him in that right direction that he was looking for. Nic had arrived at school early to head to the mathematics lab to finish an assignment for his algebra class when seeing meeting up with Candice who both agreed to head to the lab to finish their homework. Nic had immediately opened up to Candice on what he wanted to do. He wondered if today she would tell him what he wanted to hear.

"I'm torn Candice, I really am. The only thing really stopping me from chasing my dream is not having a job at the moment. It really sucks" Nic said to Candice who was sitting at the computer next to him.

"Nic, I mean you can always get a job. But let me remind you, having a job, going to school, working out and going to wrestling school. Is that something you are willing to do all at once?" she replied.

"I really don't know. I want to do this so bad. It's so close that I can taste it. It's actually starting to taste good." Nic laughed. He continued "I think I have an idea. What I will do is my next refund from financial aid. I will use that to pay my first three months of wrestling school. Until then, I can try and find a job to continue paying. I mean I have a car, I'm working hard. I want to do it. By the time I finish college, I want to at least have a match under my belt." Nic responded.

"Well hun, it seems you have it all planned out. Ha! For once, you seem to know what to do and don't need my guidance. Not that I mind or anything, It seems you have a good head on your shoulders." Candice said with a smile.

"I don't need you for everything you know. I'm a big boy." Nic said with a smirk.

"Oh really now?" Candice answered. "Oh yes... wait... can you help me with this? After that, I'll go back to being a big boy. Promise." Nic supposed.

It seemed that Candice didn't have to guide him in the right direction or this one. It was time to make a move. His refund was coming in later that week. It was either put up or shut up. He wanted to wait until the time was right. A few days passed by, Nic didn't have class on Friday so he took it upon himself to drive to the local wrestling school. He put the car in park and stepped out only to bump into a large framed man. The dude reminded him of Batista from WWE but a bit slimmer. He had a gym bag in hand. It appeared that he was heading inside the building. Nic took a deep breath and followed the large man in the building not knowing what to expect. Before going inside, he could hear from the outside the sounds of people grunting and slams on the mat. Butterflies started to form inside the deeps of his stomach. He took one last breath and headed inside. He was shocked on what he saw upon entering the facility.

**HEY! HEY! HEY!I am pretty new to this but thanks for reading! Hope to keep updating as the weeks come along. Been working on this for a few months now. Rate/Hate/Suggestions/Whatever! Enjoy! :))**


	2. Chapter 2 - Work Hard, Play Hard

Upon opening the doors of the wrestling school, he came into the view of students at the school practicing suplexes. One right after another after another after another. A smile came to Nic's face as he watched from the outside of the ring. He awaited someone to approach him. Finally, a man not too tall rolled out of the ring. Nic sort of over shadowed him. The man was really built and moved around in the ring like a pro.

The man approached him and asked Nic "Hey there, Can I help you?"

Nic walked towards the man and stuck out his hand for him to shake.

"Hello sir, my name is Dominic Brooks. I heard about your school online. Sorry to come here on such short notice which is very impolite of me but I happened to be in the area visiting some family and happened to know that your facility was nearby so I stopped by hoping to check it out." Nic said so to the man sticking his hand out for him to shake.

The man smirked and told him "Come into my office." He said before directing his attention to the students in the ring, "Keep practicing the suplexes and move onto the sunset flips. Remember, be careful and work on timing. I'll be right back." The trainer told his students.

After entering the office, he noticed how it was pretty small. The actual entrance to the facility was in there. There was a computer, a desk and two chairs. Also lots of flyers and pictures of independent wrestling shows that the school put on. Nic sat down and the trainer sat down and finally introduced himself.

"Well, Now that I am cooled off. Let me introduce myself, my name is Jason Vance. Now tell me, why are you here? What drew you to the Team Vision Dojo?" Vance asked him.

"Well sir, pro wrestling has been a huge part of my life ever since I was about 6 or 7 year old. Since then, that's all I've ever dreamed about is one day getting that chance to go out in front of a crowd and entertain people. It's something I love, I eat, sleep and breath wrestling and now that I am old enough, I am going to do whatever it takes to make my dream a reality." Nic expressed to Jason who was sitting in front of him.

"The reason I am here is because I want you to help me make that dream a reality." Nic also added.

Jason was impressed with his size frame. Nic wasn't the most in-shape fit person but it was something that was indeed fixable. Nic weighed about 260 and had some muscle on him but he was working on making that even more noticeable. Nic use to have a stomach but now since working out, his gut was losing all the fat and turning into muscle. Jason nodded at what Nic had to say.

He added "Well, I let everyone that comes in here to ask or sign up. What we do isn't as glamorous that you see on TV. What those guys in WWE and TNA do takes years upon years of practice. You are not guaranteed anything in this business. You know that right?" Jason asked Nic.

"Of course sir. Like I said, I will be willing to do anything. Just getting an opportunity to train is an honor in itself. I will spend however many hours, days, weeks and years it takes to make sure I am ready for wherever I may be destined to go." Nic added.

"You know what Dominic; you seem like someone who knows what's in store. You seem to have a true love for this business and know the sacrifices you have to make in order to make it one day. But hopefully shall you choose to train here, see that hard work does indeed pay off." Vance adds. "Come on, let me show you around."

Vance rose from his chair and headed to the doors that lead into the warehouse that contained the ring. The students were still practicing their moves that Vance told them to do. He called for their attention. "Students, want to introduce you to someone, this is Dominic Brooks. He is a potential student here at the Team Vision Dojo. I want each of you to introduce yourselves." Vance called out.

There were five students training in the ring. Two girls and three guys. Each introduced themselves.

"Hi, my name is Brooke"

"Hey Dominic, My name is Teddy."

"Hi hun, my name is Karlee."

"Sup man, my name is Phil."

"Hey the name is AJ."

They all one by one introduced themselves. Jason asked Nic if he wanted to step in the ring. Nic's face lit up brighter than the sun. It was a dream of his to one day step foot in a ring. Jason told Nic to wipe his feet on the side of the mat and step in. Nic couldn't believe it. He was actually stepping inside a ring. Hopefully it wouldn't be the last time he did so.

"Come on Nic, let's head back into my office so I can discuss more information on the school" Jason called out at Nic who was still mesmerized being in the ring. The students around him smiled and laughed because they had that same smile when they first arrived. Nic shook everyone's hand and rolled out of the ring before waving goodbye. He knew that this wouldn't be the last time he would see them. Jason was waiting back in his office as he was setting up paperwork and information on the school for Nic to read over before signing or paying for anything.

"Okay, sit down. Okay, I know this is where everyone starts to get worried. Look, I know how tough things can be. I try to work with each of my students in making sure that they can afford to pay tuition here. So, there's a startup fee of $400. That covers the first and last month of tuition. But every month it's $200. Payment is due the first week of the month." Nic nodded but he quickly thought how was he going to manage?

All he was getting was about $900 from his refund from school. Nic told Jason that he was a student in college. Jason liked the fact that Nic seemed to not only have good head on his shoulders but he had a backup plan too.

"I have $900 saved up; I don't know how long that will last me until I can save up some more money." Nic said.

"Look, I will work with you. That's good enough to cover 4 months of training. Think you can work on saving money during that time so you can pay off another 4 months?" Vance replied.

"Yes sir, I will do everything I can to make sure I come back here and keep coming back to train. I have $400 with me right now. That will cover the first and last month right?" Nic asked.

"Yes. Here's a list of things we do prior to training: We stretch for about a half hour and then we do a set of calisthenics including two sets of 50 pushups, 50 sit-ups and 50 squats. After that we will roll around in the ring. Think you can handle it?" Vance asked?

"I will do whatever you tell me to do sir." Nic told him. Jason handed him a waiver for him to read and told him to read it with a fine tooth comb.

After about 5 minutes, Jason handed him a list of things he needed to bring with him and stuff he would work on from the comfort of his own home. After that, he gave him a paper to sign and at that moment, Nic took one deep breath and signed the paper. It was official. Nic took the first step in chasing his dream. He knew about all the troubles that were going to hit him in the face but he had to look at the positive side of things and know that this is what he wanted. He had the support of all his friends and family, now the support of his new trainer. Come that following week, it would be his first in-ring session. Was he going to be ready?

It was around three or four in the afternoon when Nic left the school after making his first payment. Nic was jobless. No money coming in. He was solely depending on this refund which was something he shouldn't have done. But at this point, it was all about taking chances and making a sacrifice. Nick had some more time to kill before heading home so he headed back to the college campus and headed to the library. He sent a text message to Candice to meet him there if she was still on campus. When she wasn't in class she was either studying or working on the campus at the café in the library. She texted him back letting him know that she would meet him at the library.

Nic arrived at the library and went inside. He saw Candice fiddling on her phone prior to heading to one of the vacant computers. Nic liked to sit by the window and enjoy the view from the inside; He could see the lake with the water fountain in the middle of it. The sun would shine down making the lake sparkle in the sun. It looked beautiful from far. Many times he would try and take a picture for Instagram but it never did the beautiful view any justice. But that was beyond the point. Nic needed to find a way to make some sort of income to help him pay for wrestling school. Things were tough around his house. As much as his mother wanted to help him pay for school, it came a time for him to find a job and do his own thing. He called Candice to help him make a resume to send out in several job applications. Something she as was happy to do.

"So how did the things go at the wrestling school thingy" Candice asked.

"Well, I did something I will probably regret but I put a down payment and I start on Monday" Nic replied.

At that moment, it dawned on him. He was going to start learning to wrestle in just three short days. How would he work, go to school and go to wrestling school all at once? Hopefully if he got a job it would be part time and he could work out an arrangement.

"I sat down with the trainer and we talked for about an hour or so. I even got to get inside the ring and meet some of the other students. I could see the same passion in their eyes that I had. It was amazing. I'm looking forward to Monday." He said.

"Awe, I am so happy for you. If anyone deserves this hun, it's you." She said to Nic.

They spent a good hour in the library helping put together his resume to send out to jobs. At about 5 or 6 PM, Candice left to go to home as Nic stayed behind and continued to put out applications. The library began to desert as it almost came to closing time. Nic gathered his things and headed out the library and to his car. The college parking lot was empty. A few people were arriving to school for night classes as he was leaving. He decided to head home to get some things together and head to the gym for a night time workout. It was time to train all he could before Monday. He was going to give it 300% and more. Things were about to get interesting. Really interesting.

**JSYK: This story is sort of based on true events in my life, not all of it but some of it with a hit of a little thing I like to call fabrication. LOL! Will Nic be ready for wrestling school? What is in store for him come that Monday? Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Learning The Ropes

Upon opening the doors of the wrestling school, he came into the view of students at the school practicing suplexes. One right after another after another after another. A smile came to Nic's face as he watched from the outside of the ring. He awaited someone to approach him. Finally, a man not too tall rolled out of the ring. Nic sort of over shadowed him. The man was really built and moved around in the ring like a pro.

The man approached him and asked Nic "Hey there, Can I help you?"

Nic walked towards the man and stuck out his hand for him to shake.

"Hello sir, my name is Dominic Brooks. I heard about your school online. Sorry to come here on such short notice which is very impolite of me but I happened to be in the area visiting some family and happened to know that your facility was nearby so I stopped by hoping to check it out." Nic said so to the man sticking his hand out for him to shake.

The man smirked and told him "Come into my office." He said before directing his attention to the students in the ring, "Keep practicing the suplexes and move onto the sunset flips. Remember, be careful and work on timing. I'll be right back." The trainer told his students.

After entering the office, he noticed how it was pretty small. The actual entrance to the facility was in there. There was a computer, a desk and two chairs. Also lots of flyers and pictures of independent wrestling shows that the school put on. Nic sat down and the trainer sat down and finally introduced himself.

"Well, Now that I am cooled off. Let me introduce myself, my name is Jason Vance. Now tell me, why are you here? What drew you to the Team Vision Dojo?" Vance asked him.

"Well sir, pro wrestling has been a huge part of my life ever since I was about 6 or 7 year old. Since then, that's all I've ever dreamed about is one day getting that chance to go out in front of a crowd and entertain people. It's something I love, I eat, sleep and breath wrestling and now that I am old enough, I am going to do whatever it takes to make my dream a reality." Nic expressed to Jason who was sitting in front of him.

"The reason I am here is because I want you to help me make that dream a reality." Nic also added.

Jason was impressed with his size frame. Nic wasn't the most in-shape fit person but it was something that was indeed fixable. Nic weighed about 260 and had some muscle on him but he was working on making that even more noticeable. Nic use to have a stomach but now since working out, his gut was losing all the fat and turning into muscle. Jason nodded at what Nic had to say.

He added "Well, I let everyone that comes in here to ask or sign up. What we do isn't as glamorous that you see on TV. What those guys in WWE and TNA do takes years upon years of practice. You are not guaranteed anything in this business. You know that right?" Jason asked Nic.

"Of course sir. Like I said, I will be willing to do anything. Just getting an opportunity to train is an honor in itself. I will spend however many hours, days, weeks and years it takes to make sure I am ready for wherever I may be destined to go." Nic added.

"You know what Dominic; you seem like someone who knows what's in store. You seem to have a true love for this business and know the sacrifices you have to make in order to make it one day. But hopefully shall you choose to train here, see that hard work does indeed pay off." Vance adds. "Come on, let me show you around."

Vance rose from his chair and headed to the doors that lead into the warehouse that contained the ring. The students were still practicing their moves that Vance told them to do. He called for their attention. "Students, want to introduce you to someone, this is Dominic Brooks. He is a potential student here at the Team Vision Dojo. I want each of you to introduce yourselves." Vance called out.

There were five students training in the ring. Two girls and three guys. Each introduced themselves.

"Hi, my name is Brooke"

"Hey Dominic, My name is Teddy."

"Hi hun, my name is Karlee."

"Sup man, my name is Phil."

"Hey the name is AJ."

They all one by one introduced themselves. Jason asked Nic if he wanted to step in the ring. Nic's face lit up brighter than the sun. It was a dream of his to one day step foot in a ring. Jason told Nic to wipe his feet on the side of the mat and step in. Nic couldn't believe it. He was actually stepping inside a ring. Hopefully it wouldn't be the last time he did so.

"Come on Nic, let's head back into my office so I can discuss more information on the school" Jason called out at Nic who was still mesmerized being in the ring. The students around him smiled and laughed because they had that same smile when they first arrived. Nic shook everyone's hand and rolled out of the ring before waving goodbye. He knew that this wouldn't be the last time he would see them. Jason was waiting back in his office as he was setting up paperwork and information on the school for Nic to read over before signing or paying for anything.

"Okay, sit down. Okay, I know this is where everyone starts to get worried. Look, I know how tough things can be. I try to work with each of my students in making sure that they can afford to pay tuition here. So, there's a startup fee of $400. That covers the first and last month of tuition. But every month it's $200. Payment is due the first week of the month." Nic nodded but he quickly thought how was he going to manage?

All he was getting was about $900 from his refund from school. Nic told Jason that he was a student in college. Jason liked the fact that Nic seemed to not only have good head on his shoulders but he had a backup plan too.

"I have $900 saved up; I don't know how long that will last me until I can save up some more money." Nic said.

"Look, I will work with you. That's good enough to cover 4 months of training. Think you can work on saving money during that time so you can pay off another 4 months?" Vance replied.

"Yes sir, I will do everything I can to make sure I come back here and keep coming back to train. I have $400 with me right now. That will cover the first and last month right?" Nic asked.

"Yes. Here's a list of things we do prior to training: We stretch for about a half hour and then we do a set of calisthenics including two sets of 50 pushups, 50 sit-ups and 50 squats. After that we will roll around in the ring. Think you can handle it?" Vance asked?

"I will do whatever you tell me to do sir." Nic told him. Jason handed him a waiver for him to read and told him to read it with a fine tooth comb.

After about 5 minutes, Jason handed him a list of things he needed to bring with him and stuff he would work on from the comfort of his own home. After that, he gave him a paper to sign and at that moment, Nic took one deep breath and signed the paper. It was official. Nic took the first step in chasing his dream. He knew about all the troubles that were going to hit him in the face but he had to look at the positive side of things and know that this is what he wanted. He had the support of all his friends and family, now the support of his new trainer. Come that following week, it would be his first in-ring session. Was he going to be ready?

It was around three or four in the afternoon when Nic left the school after making his first payment. Nic was jobless. No money coming in. He was solely depending on this refund which was something he shouldn't have done. But at this point, it was all about taking chances and making a sacrifice. Nick had some more time to kill before heading home so he headed back to the college campus and headed to the library. He sent a text message to Candice to meet him there if she was still on campus. When she wasn't in class she was either studying or working on the campus at the café in the library. She texted him back letting him know that she would meet him at the library.

Nic arrived at the library and went inside. He saw Candice fiddling on her phone prior to heading to one of the vacant computers. Nic liked to sit by the window and enjoy the view from the inside; He could see the lake with the water fountain in the middle of it. The sun would shine down making the lake sparkle in the sun. It looked beautiful from far. Many times he would try and take a picture for Instagram but it never did the beautiful view any justice. But that was beyond the point. Nic needed to find a way to make some sort of income to help him pay for wrestling school. Things were tough around his house. As much as his mother wanted to help him pay for school, it came a time for him to find a job and do his own thing. He called Candice to help him make a resume to send out in several job applications. Something she as was happy to do.

"So how did the things go at the wrestling school thingy" Candice asked.

"Well, I did something I will probably regret but I put a down payment and I start on Monday" Nic replied.

At that moment, it dawned on him. He was going to start learning to wrestle in just three short days. How would he work, go to school and go to wrestling school all at once? Hopefully if he got a job it would be part time and he could work out an arrangement.

"I sat down with the trainer and we talked for about an hour or so. I even got to get inside the ring and meet some of the other students. I could see the same passion in their eyes that I had. It was amazing. I'm looking forward to Monday." He said.

"Awe, I am so happy for you. If anyone deserves this hun, it's you." She said to Nic.

They spent a good hour in the library helping put together his resume to send out to jobs. At about 5 or 6 PM, Candice left to go to home as Nic stayed behind and continued to put out applications. The library began to desert as it almost came to closing time. Nic gathered his things and headed out the library and to his car. The college parking lot was empty. A few people were arriving to school for night classes as he was leaving. He decided to head home to get some things together and head to the gym for a night time workout. It was time to train all he could before Monday. He was going to give it 300% and more. Things were about to get interesting. Really interesting.

**JSYK: This story is sort of based on true events in my life, not all of it but some of it with a hit of a little thing I like to call fabrication. LOL! Will Nic be ready for wrestling school? What is in store for him come that Monday? Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Little Help Please?

Nic came up to Karlee, Brooke and Teddy who were cooling off. They each congratulated him on a great first night. AJ and Phil on the other hand were not too impressed. They all headed outside as they all began to part ways. Karlee and Teddy left together as they were dating. They were all going to head home then go out for drinks. They invited Nic to come along. He wasn't much of a party person but realized he couldn't say no. He accepted and they all agreed to meet at a bar downtown. As Nic was putting his bag in the trunk of his car, he noticed Brooke having trouble starting her car. He could hear her cursing like a sailor from a distance. He walked over to see if she was alright.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"No, this piece of shit car won't start. I used the last of my money to pay off my tuition here. It needs a new transmission so it's been giving me hell. I'm gonna have to call Triple A to see if they can help me out and tow it to my house." Brooke said very upsettingly.

"Umm, I know this is forward but do you mind me asking you where you live? Perhaps I can give you a ride home if Triple A decides to tow your care to your house?" Nic asked.

"Would you? Oh my god, you are such a sweetheart. Thank you so much. This really sucks though." Brooke replied as her sad face turned to a happy one. "Yeah I know how you feel, see my car over there, it's junk too but I managed to save up enough money to get it fixed so now it's running like Hogan on vitamins and prayers and such." Nic laughed trying to make this situation better than what it is.

About an hour passed by and Triple A arrived to tow her car. The parking lot at the wrestling school was empty. It was just Nic, Brooke and the guys from Triple A. They knew where her address was, which wasn't far. He opened his car door for Brooke as she sat in. Nic ran to the other side, Both of them reeked of sweat. Lucky for them, Nic's car smelled like cinnamon and apples.

"Your car smells so good." Brooke spoke as they began driving. "Thanks, I like for my car and such to smell good. Got to impress the ladies you know." Nic said with a smile.

"Oh so you are single? I would have never guessed it." Brooke joked. "Yeah, I guess. It is what it is. I mean I'm in no rush to be in a relationship. Just focusing on school, finding a job and training my ass off. That's really about it." Nic said.

"You seem to have a good head on your shoulders. I like that." Brooke added. "Thanks, I try my best. It's not every day you find a 21 year old college student with no job still living at home with his mom going to wrestling school." He said sarcastically.

"Awe, you still live at home. I wish I still did. I made the decision to move out about a year ago, I sort of regret it but I like having my own privacy." Brooke said.

"Oh that's cool. I am just not financially ready to live on my own. It must be hard for you to live on your own. You live with anyone if you mind me asking?" Nic said.

"No. It's just me and my dogs, Foxy and Punk. One is a black Shiba Inu, that's Foxy and then there's my Boston terrier, Punk. He is such a rebel but I love him. Do you have any dogs?" "Yeah, I have a dog, His name is Bugsy. He's 12 years old. My old little _"Viejo"_ meaning old man in Spanish as I like to call him."

I got him when I was 8. I love him dearly." Nic said.

"Awe that's adorable, I love animals. Hey, my apartment complex is coming up on your left. _Sunset Harbor Apartments_."

Brooke added so Nic could know where to turn. Brooke's apartment complex was really nice. Nice colored apartments, very modern. Lots of palm trees and trees surrounding it, it was night time already so Nic would imagine how nice it would look during the day. There was a lake in the middle of the apartments in which they passed before arriving there. Triple A was behind them dropping off the car. He stopped the car and she told him to wait a minute before getting out to give Triple A the information they needed. Triple A left before Brooke ran back to the car.

"Are you going out with Teddy and Karlee?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna head home then go, you gonna go? He asked.

"I have no ride plus I hate depending on Karlee to bring me home. Once I get a few drinks in my system apparently I am a handful." Brooke teased.

"Well, If you don't mind tagging with me home. I just need to get changed. I have extra clothes in the trunk. I just need to go home and shower." Nic said.

"Well use mine! It's the least I can do since you stayed with me and gave me a ride home. Then we leave from here. I have two bathrooms. Come inside!" Brooke offered.

"Ummm, won't your boyfriend get mad?" Nic asked just to make sure she was single.

"Oh please, I don't have a boyfriend. I'm all on my own. I usually don't invite any strangers I just met into my house but with you I'll make an exception." She joked.

"Okay fine. Let me get my things out the trunk." "Okay!" Brooke said with a smile.

Nic locked his car and got his bag out of the trunk of his car. Inside the bag was set of boxer briefs, Camouflage shorts and a red t-shirt. He had a pair of his Chuck Taylors in the backseat of his car which he was going to wear. Nic wasn't the type of person to always dress up. He grabbed his things and followed Brooke into her apartment. They both stepped inside as she unlocked the door, he could hear the sounds of Dogs barking. Both Punk and Foxy came and greeted Brooke at the door. Not the same scenario for Nic.

"Welcome to Casa a la Brooke" she said with a smile.

Brooke's phone rang and on the other line it was Karlee. "Hey girl where are you? We are getting ready to leave, you still coming?" Karlee asked.

"I'm coming. My car broke down and Dominic stayed with me until Triple A came and towed my car back to the house. He gave me a ride home and he's going to shower and stuff here and he's gonna let me tag along to meet you guys." Brooke said with a smile as she silently pointed Nic to the bathroom where he could shower and get changed.

Nic went to the bathroom and shut the door. Brooke wandered off into her room still on the phone. "Well that's nice of him and all but are you sure that is a good idea? I mean you just met the guy and he's already taking you around and such. Think he's trying to be "friendly" and such." Karlee asked with concern.

"Oh stop. He seems like a good guy, we talked on the way over here. He's seems cool. Don't worry Karlee. I am a big girl. Now look, I have to go. I need to get ready." Brooke snapped at Karlee before they said their goodbyes.

Brooke sighed as she hung off the phone. She heard the shower running but forgot there wasn't a towel in the bathroom in which Nic was showering in. She grabbed a towel from the hall closet and knocked on the door. He told her to come in.

"Hey, I forgot to give you a towel. I left it here for you" Brooke said.

"Okay Thanks!" Nic thanked her. Brooke would leave into her bedroom.

About 30 minutes passed by and Nic already finished showering. Nic was in the bathroom fixing his hair as he waited for Brooke to finish getting dressed. When he left the bathroom he walked into the living room and Brooke walked out in her bra and panties. Nic quickly covered his eyes before placing his things on the couch.

"Oh I am so sorry. I didn't see anything." Nic said still covering his eyes.

"Oh stop, not like you have never seen a woman in her bra and panties. I'm almost ready."

About ten more minutes passed by and Brooke had come out of her room sporting a black and pink corset with some Blue ripped jeans and some heels. It was time to go and they headed out. Karlee had sent a text to Brooke with the address in which bar they were going to be at. They jumped in Nic's car and were on their way. Brooke took it upon herself to turn on the radio and put on some tunes.

"Well aren't you just forward" Nic joked. "Well someone had to break the ice" Brooke said with a laugh. He backed out of the parking lot and they were on their way. Things were definitely looking good for Nic. All this within his first night at the wrestling school, Who would have thunk it?

**Well isn't he just the luckiest of all people? What's going to happen as they go out for a night on the town? Who's going to be there? Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Drama Within The Ropes

During the drive to the bar in which Karlee and Teddy told Brooke and Nic to meet them at was Downtown. Nic would have to take the expressway in order to get there. During the ride to the bar, Brooke tried to make conversation amongst them both.

"So Nic, tonight you did amazing at the school! For a beginner, you sure showed off that you definitely are willing to learn." Brooke said. She added "I remember my first day at the school; Jason really made me prove myself. I didn't get a grasp of things until about the third or fourth week."

"Yeah, I just did what Jason told me to do. I really didn't want to make an ass out of myself or even worse; injure myself on my first day." Nic said. "I didn't understand what AJ and Phil's problem with me was. I mean as soon as they came inside, I stuck out my hand for them to shake and all they did was just give me a dirty stare and kept walking. I mean they seemed cool when I was here last week. It bothered me Brooke, It really did." He said.

"Don't mind them; they have a tendency of doing that to the new students. Phil has been training there for about a year and a half now. AJ, about just as long. They think their shit doesn't stink. When I first arrived to the school, all they tried to do was hit on me. I am not all about that. Like why can't more men be like you?" she said with a smirk.

"Me? Thanks but I really do not think I am any special. I'm just your ordinary college student with no job who still lives at home with his momma. But I don't get it. Was it something I said? I mean I barely said two words to them. Then during the practice match, Phil really tried to get the best of me. I do know that he was really foaming at the mouth when I scored the pinfall."

He laughed. They continued talking for the rest of the ride and didn't even notice that they had arrived at the bar that they were meeting Teddy and Karlee. Nic parked in on the side of the street about a block away from the bar due to the low amount of parking spots in Downtown Orlando.

The name of the bar was called "Vain" It was a bar plus a nightclub. When walking inside, they passed through security who gave them a wristband. There was a $20 cover charge per person; Nic paid Brooke's way into the club. She smiled as she headed in. They passed the club and headed straight to the bar. There they found Teddy and Karlee. Teddy looked like he had a few drinks in his system and was starting to feel it. Karlee only had one in case she would be the one driving home. The bartender came up to both of them and asked if they wanted anything.

"Coconut Ciroq with a hit of sprite on the rocks." Brooke requested. "Two shots of Crown with a Pepsi to chase". The bartender nodded and went to make their drinks. Karlee looked over and started to interrogate Nic on why it took them so long to get to Vain.

"So what the hell took you guys so long? I mean we have been here for about almost 2 hours and when I talked to you Brooke, You all had said you were gonna get ready fast and leave. That was almost 2 hours ago." Karlee said. "Don't even get me started, We had waited for Triple A and Nic stayed at my house to get ready. Bottom line is that we are here. I wasn't gonna go but Nic offered to take me and bring me back home. Thought we all celebrate the new guy at the school having a great first day." Brooke said as she was looking through her purse to fix her make up some more.

Teddy was starting to become a little incoherent as he swallowed down another drink. "Sooo Dominic, How did it feel to be on a winning team tonight and now with losers and assholes?" Teddy slurred.

Nic laughed to himself and spoke "It felt nice, I hope I didn't step on anyone's toes at the academy. I mean it was an honor to be in the ring with such talent. All of us chasing the same dream and I hope that….." Just as Nic was about to finish his sentence he was interrupted by clapping noises. Walking to the bar was Phil and AJ along with AJ's girlfriend, Celeste.

"You think you're something don't you Brooks? I mean you think you can just walk into the school and think your some shit because you are the new guy?" Phil said with an attitude.

"Look man, I didn't mean to step on anyone's toes. The last thing I want to do is start any trouble with anyone. All I wanted to do was have a good first night at the facility. I don't know what the issue you two have with me." Nic asked.

AJ laughed sarcastically before putting a shoulder around his girlfriend. "You know, we will make sure that you won't make it last at the school. You want to know what our problem is with you. We don't like everything you stand for. We did a little research on you after speaking with Cody and you have no prior experience in this business. Did you even take sports in high school? To us, you just look like someone that signed up for the school because you one day felt bored and needed something to do. This isn't a joke to us, this is our life and when you mock our passion. You cause a problem between us."

Nic stood up to the both of them at that moment "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Look dude. I don't know where you are getting your information from but I love this business. This is something I have loved from the very first time I ever watched wrestling. So before you come at me spitting some bullshit, come and talk to me man to man. Don't act like a diva and try to do things your own way." Nic snapped at AJ before Phil cut in.

"Whoa, Watch your hands man."

"No you watch your hands. If you got a problem, let's squash it right here." Nic yelled before shoving Phil.

Phil went to swing at Nic but Nic managed to dodge the punch. At that moment, Brooke, Karlee and a drunken Teddy stepped in to separate the fiasco that was starting to draw a crowd between them.

AJ's girlfriend managed to hold AJ back as she asked them to leave. Phil and AJ gave Dominic a dirty look before leaving the bar.

"I have no idea what the fuck their problem is. I mean I come in on my first day and this is how it's going to end?" Nic said as he finally was starting to calm down.

"Just ignore it Nic. We are here to have fun. Drink up!" Brooke said as she held up her drink as Nic drank the three shots he ordered before drinking some Pepsi to get the nasty taste of alcohol away from his mouth.

Nic asked the bartender to bring him another round of shots. He asked Teddy to take a shot with him. What turned from one shot quickly turned into a shots competition. Who could drink the most? Brooke had her one drink in case anyone wasn't able to drive. Hours passed by and the bar was getting ready to close. It was about 4AM and Nic was scheduled to be at school at 1PM later that day. Nic along with Teddy were so intoxicated that they weren't able to stand. Brooke and Karlee helped them to their respective cars. Brooke managed to get Nic into his car and reach in his pocket for his car keys. She walked over to Karlee's car which was parked across the street.

"Hun, you going to be okay?" Karlee asked. "Yeah, I'm gonna take him back to my place and hopefully he won't be too hung over tomorrow. I'll call you in the morning." She said.

"Okay, be safe and drive home safely. Text me letting me know you got home okay." Karlee said. Brooke nodded in approval and headed back to the car in which Nic was passed out wasted in the passenger side. She sat in the car and backed out of the parking spot before driving off heading back to her house.

As they approached her house, she tried to wake up Nic but he was steady passed out. She had to try and use her strength to carry him inside. Lucky for her she parked close to her apartment and the walk wasn't but 10 feet away. She went and opened her door before going back to the car to get Nic. She tried waking him up to come inside and she managed to get through to him a bit. This was unsuccessful; she put his arm around her and tried to carry him inside. She got him to the door before dropping him on the couch on his stomach to prevent him from vomiting in his sleep. She went back outside to lock the car door and walked inside locking the house up for the night. Brooke couldn't believe that the new guy was passed out drunk on her couch. She turned on the air conditioner and went in her room to change before going to bed. She set her phone to charge and sent out a text to Karlee letting her know she got home okay:

_Brooke: "Hey, Made it home okay. Nic is passed out on the couch. Poor kid is gonna feel it in the morning. How is Teddy?"_

_Karlee: "Glad you make it home okay girl. Ted is passed out as well. It was a bitch to get his big ass inside the house. I threw cold water on him and it sort of sobered him up enough to get him inside the house. LOL!" _

_Brooke: "I had to literally drag Nic inside the house. Anyways, I need sleep. I'll call you tomorrow. Night love! Xoxo" _

_Karlee: "xoxo"_

As Brooke finished her text message, she set the phone down on her nightstand as she layed down and drifted off to sleep wondering what the conversation between her and Nic would be like tomorrow. This was not going to be a good sign for Nic come waking up in the morning.

The morning couldn't have come any faster. It was almost 2PM before both Brooke woke up. She didn't feel hung over but managed to wake up with a headache. She walked out of her bedroom in nothing more than a pair of underwear and a football jersey. She headed to the kitchen to make some coffee to wake her up. Nic was still passed out on her couch before budging a little and finally waking up.

"Holy shit, where am I?" Nic asked himself outloud.

"You are at my house." Brooke said.

"Wait what? What the fuck happened last night?" Nic asked.

"Well, we went to Vain, met up with Ted and Karlee, You almost beat the hell out of Phil and AJ before they left the bar and you ended up drinking with Teddy until you passed out and you ended up here." Brooke said with a laugh before adding "Don't worry, Nothing happened between us. I am not that type of girl." Nic sat up on Brooke's couch. He was shirtless and in his camoflauge shorts and socks. Nic stood up and went to use the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and then looked at the time.

"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled from the bathroom. Brooke came running to the bathroom door knocking

"Everything okay?!"

"I missed my classes today. FUCK!" Nic said sort of upset.

"I'm so sorry Nic. If I would have known you had classes I would of asked Karlee to drop off Ted and then take you home. I am so sorry." Brooke said. "It's okay. I have near perfect attendance so I think I am entitled to a few days off once in a while. So don't worry your pretty heart." Nic said cracking a smile. "By the way, Thanks for taking care of me last night. I didn't know I had it in me to drink that much." Nic added.

"It's totally cool. You are definitely fun to hang around with. Not to mention, I sort of was turned on when you were about to kick Phil and AJ's ass. I have been waiting for someone to shut their asses up for a long time now." Brooke said folding her arms.

"Yeah, hopefully they will change their game when we go back on Wednesday." Nic said. Nic and Brooke walked back to the living room before Nic threw his shirt back on and grabbed his keys.

"Thanks for making my first night at the school a memorable one." Nic said has he sat on the couch putting on his shoes.

"You are most certainly welcome. Hopefully this won't be the last time we hang out just hopefully next time you are alert and awake." She teased. He grabbed his cell phone and keys and headed for the door. She stopped him at the door,

"Umm, Here's my number. You know, In case you need anything or whatever." She said as they walked towards the door.

"Thanks, I'll log that in now. Thanks again for everything. I owe you one big time. I need to head out and head back home to walk my dog. I'll text you later." Nic said before opening the front door and walking outside. "Okay, See ya!" she said before closing the door as Nic headed to his car to head back home.

A night that was supposed to end fun and early for Dominic Brooks turned into a chaos, party filled night. This was only his first night at wrestling school. Imagine how things were going to shape up when he returned on Wednesday. As Nic pulled out of the parking lot, his phone rang. It was Candice, she had been calling him all morning. He answered the phone.

_"NIC! Where the hell have you been!? You missed Graff's class today, this is so unlike you. What the fuck?!"_ Candice screamed into the phone.

"Could you not yell at me "MOM", I am fine. I had a very interesting night to say the least. I'll tell you about when I get home. Meet me at the crib?" Nic asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 20."

"Okay I'll see you then." Nic ended the phone call before continuing to drive. He would take the quick way home and ended up meeting Candice at his apartment at the same time. Nic shut the car off before stepping out. Candice approached him as he got out the car.

"Eew, what the hell happened to you? You look like shit!" she said before adding "Oh no, Is that alcohol I smell? What the hell happened last night Dominic."

"I really wish I could tell you but half of it I don't remember. But I will be happy to tell you everything I do remember." Nic said before sticking his house key inside the house stepping inside with Candice following behind him. She shut the door before sitting on the couch waiting for Nic to tell his story.

"Okay, to make a long story short, I had an awesome first night at training; Two guys don't like me for some reason. Met three awesome people and we went out for drinks. The two guys that didn't like me from the school approached me and we almost fought and then me and my new friends started drinking. And I ended up waking up in this girl's house. Brooke, she's one of the students at the academy. That's about it. Oh and I have a severely bad hangover. Nic said sarcastically. Candice started to laugh,

"Oh my, I have NEVER seen you drink in the times that I have known you. Also, this Brooke chick; did you hook up with her?" she asked.

"No, not that I remember. She says we didn't so I am taking her word for it. But plus, I just met her so I doubt anything would happen. She did give me her number though." "You going to call her again?" she asked.

"Well, If I don't, I'll just have to face her at the wrestling school. But right now, I need some sleep. Could you stay over until tomorrow? I need someone to look after Bugsy. I feel like if I fall asleep I'll wake up next week. "Sure, I need to go home though and get my things for school."

"Good, I am gonna go shower and change and go to sleep. I feel terrible."

"Go ahead hun; give me the house keys so I can go get my things. Nic walked to his bedroom to find his dog Bugsy laying on his bed all lazy like.

"Hey BUDDY!" he said as the dog ran to him with excitement that his owner was home. He put his bag down and immediately began to strip. He opened his drawers and pulled out a pair of gym shorts and a pair of boxer briefs. He headed to his bathroom and showered up quickly before going to his bed to lie down. Bugsy jumped on the bed and plopped right next to him. The next 24 hours were definitely going to be pure hell for Nic. Hopefully things would look better by the following day. This was just the beginning.

**What a night! Drama, Drama, Drama! Stay Tuned for more!**


	6. Chapter 6 - One Year Later

Crazy to think it had been exactly a year since Nic walked into the Team Vision Dojo for the first time. Since then, a lot had changed and time had gone by as Nic Brooks had just come off graduating from college with a degree in Communications. He had finally set out to do what he wanted to accomplish in finishing his degree. Things were going smooth; he had been training at the Dojo for approximately twelve months. He was developing his craft; he had found a job as a bartender at a local night club. It was paying the bills as he had moved out of his mother's house. Nic had gotten an apartment near his job in Downtown Orlando. A small one bedroom apartment with a bathroom, kitchen and living room. Best part of it all was he was able to afford it and he could do whatever he liked now. He considered it his "Bachelor's Pad". When he first got the job as the bartender at the club Downtown, the first thing he set out to do was finish paying off his tuition to finish training at Jason's school. Nic considered that to be a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders.

Today was moving day. He had packed up his things into a U-Haul truck and it was off to his apartment. There he would be meeting Teddy, Karlee, Brooke, Nic's Mother and Sisters and two new friends that he met while at the bar, Raynelle and Carlo. Raynelle was just entering college at a community college near Altamonte Springs, which was about a forty minute drive from where Nic's new apartment would be at. She was a cute girl with long locks. A feisty personality is what she was. They had hit it off almost immediately, well that was until she had way too much to drink. Carlo on the other hand was someone Nic met while in College. They met a few months before Graduation. Carlo was the head of the technology department at the campus. Carlo agreed to install a new security system in his apartment to protect his things whenever he was away.

As Nic pulled into his new apartment complex, he was immediately greeted by Teddy. Teddy opened the truck door and was the first to congratulate him.

"Dude! This place is sweet!" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I was lucky enough to make enough tips and save most of my paycheck after paying off Jason to pay off a few months of rent. All I have to worry about is my electric bill and food. But yeah, I need to go open the door." Nic replied,

Nic quickly turned off the truck and took the keys out the ignition. He stepped out to greet everyone and proceeded to give a kiss on the cheek to Karlee, Brooke, Rainelle, His mother and sisters. As he approached Carlo, he gave him a fist bump as he was waiting by his car.

"Come on guys, I want you to see my place before we start filling out my apartment with my stuff." He said signaling them to come on over.

His apartment was on the third floor so moving all of his things were going to be a major pain in the ass. Nic lead the way up the stairs followed by Nic's mother and sisters then Teddy, Karlee, Brooke, Carlo and then Rainelle. The large group of people stopped at the door as they looked down, an awesome view of the city was in the view. So nice that he was able to score the apartment for an affordable price. He stuck the key in the lock and opened the door. The place looked huge.

"Oh my! It's beautiful! Carpet floors, Look at these counter tops." Nic's mother was the first to blurt out. Brooke and Karlee had wandered off into the bedroom to view the rest of the house.

"How much did you say you were paying again?" Nic's sister Isabella asked.

"About $850 a month" he said sticking his hands in his pocket waiting to see if anyone had anything to say about the apartment. It was midday so he was anxious to get everything out of the truck. He didn't have much because all he had was his bed from home, his dresser, clothes and other memorabilia.

"Oh my god, this place is fantastic. So tell me hun, when is the housewarming?" Karlee asked. "Umm, I don't know. What I do know is, When are we gonna move the stuff upstairs?" he said jokingly but in a serious tone. "Come on, let's do this." Teddy said with a more serious look knowing that Nic looked a bit ticked.

One by one, they carried something up the stairs. The only ones that didn't carry anything was Nic's mother. She had gone to do him some grocery shopping so that he could sleep soundly in his apartment tonight and have something to eat. As Nic was sorting his stuff out, Teddy and Carlo carried in Nic's bed into his bedroom. Brooke and Karlee were carrying boxes. Hours went by and the sun had already set. For someone that had a few things, it seemed they were moving forever. As they were finishing, Nic's mother walked in with bags of groceries. The essentials that she knew her son loved.

"Packs of Chicken, Ground Turkey, and Mixed greens among other healthy things that would be good for him to eat." Nic had a smile on his face. He knew that this was real now. He was going to be living by himself on his own. Something he had been waiting for all his life.

As everyone began to leave, Nic's mother and Sisters were the first to go. She hugged her son and became a bit teary eyed as she congratulated her son one last time before she made her exit.

"Dominic, I am so proud of you! You have truly turned into a fine young man. May God bless you in your new home. You deserve it, if you ever need anything; please do not hesitate to call me, Okay?" she said before giving her son a kiss on the forehead and a tight hug.

"I will Mom, Promise." He said giving her a tight squeeze back. He added "And thank you. I wouldn't have been here if it weren't for you. I owe it all to you."

"No son, you owe this to yourself. You set out to do something and you did it. I am so proud of you. My son, the wrestler, the college graduate and now you are doing your own thing. Check you out!" she said jokingly.

"I Love you. Call me sometime tomorrow." She continued as she made her way towards the door. "Isabella, Nikki. Come on girls. Isabella you have school tomorrow." She said firmly calling her daughters over.

"Come here you two." Nic said as he pulled his sisters in giving them a tight hug. "Take care of Mom now. She needs you and now that I am no longer there, I need you two to really step it up. Izzy, please don't give her a headache when she asks you to do something. Remember, I am still in Orlando. Don't make me drive all the way over to the other side of town to deal with your ass. You hear me?" he said crossing his arms. "Nikki, I love you. Take care of both of them and don't be afraid to put her on check" he said pointing his right finger as Izzy.

"You got it! Love you!" his sister said as she hugged him one last time,

Izzy jumped in for the hug. Both then proceeded to walk towards the door. "Get home safe! Text me letting me know you got home okay. Love you all!" he shouted as they headed down the stairs to their car. He teared up a bit but took a deep breath and smiled.

Still in the apartment was Brooke, Karlee, and Teddy. Carlo and Raynelle had left about an hour before Nic's mother and sisters left. Karlee and Teddy were heading out as they had important running around to do the next day. Both said their congrats to Nic and were on their way.

"Dude, Call me when you get that X-Box hooked up. Bet you that I will whoop that ass in Call of Duty and don't even buy Street Fighter. I'll just embarrass you." He said as he began to laugh.

"Bring it on Lil bitch!" he said laughing as they began to horse play.

"You boys are something else. Come on Teddy. Nic, Congrats and don't worry, we will be planning you a party soon. Night hun!" Karlee said before grabbing Teddy by the ear and heading out the door.

"Night man!" Teddy managed to get out before the sound of his voice echoed away into the halls of his apartment building as they headed downstairs. Nic smiled as it was only him and Brooke left in the apartment.

"I guess I should be going too. I'll leave you alone in your apartment. I'll text you tomorrow." She said.

She gave him a hug before heading for the door.

"Wait!" he yelled.

Brooke stopped as her hand was already on the door.

"Umm…Could you stay with me tonight?" he said with a shy look on his face. If his face could turn whiter, he would have probably blended in with the wall.

"Why?" she said. He knew he shouldn't have asked her but he finally grew the courage to ask her. But of all things: to stay the night?

"Well, I really didn't want to be alone tonight and not having any cable or internet until Monday, I didn't really want to be alone." He said putting his hands in his pocket.

"Why didn't you just ask your Mom to stay over? Or Teddy?" she said folding her arms into her chest.

"Well, I had the last twenty one years living with my mom and we all know Karlee would NOT let Teddy stay anywhere where she can't be around snooping." He said has as he rolled his eyes at that last statement.

"But I have nothing to wear? And what will we do?" she questioned. "Well, since I have no pots or pans at the moment, We will do take out! And all we need is each other's company. If that is okay with you?" he replied.

His heart was beating fast. Since the first time that Nic met Brooke, he was in love. They had grown to know each other during their time at the dojo. Nic would pretty much defend her anytime AJ or Phil would pick on her even almost breaking his nose to defend her honor. It was clear the attraction he had towards her. The question was, did she feel the same way about him? He was about to find out. Him asking her to stay the night was going out on a bit of a limb but he finally grew the set he had been waiting to grow and asked her. He had smirked at Brooke for whom he was awaiting a reply from.

"Sure, why not!" she said before closing the door again.

"Really?" was what he said out loud making sure what she said wasn't a figure of his imagination.

"Yeah, I love sleepovers!" Brooke added.

Nic thought to himself _"I don't think she gets the hint that I like her. What do I do? Maybe I should just let her go home? Fuck! What now?"_

**Interesting. Sorry for skipping pretty far. Trust me, everything that happens from here on out will be GUUUREATTTT! lol What do you all think is going to happen next? Rate/Hate/Comment/Suggestions? **


	7. Chapter 7 - I Feel So Close To You

"Sure" Brooke said with a smile. "I mean, I don't see why not? I need to go and get my things from my car downstairs. I'll be right back." Brooke said heading towards the door.

"Well, we can go pick up something to eat so I'll go with you downstairs and we can hop in my car and head out. Sound okay?" Nic asked.

"Alrighty!"

Nic and Brooke drove to the nearest neighborhood plaza. In the plaza was a brand new Super WalMart, a GameStop. A Chinese restaurant as well as some other places to eat and a few mini shops to eat at. As they were getting off the car, Nic's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Nic answered.

"Hey man, It's Jason. I need to talk to you, is now a good time?" he asked over the phone.

"Yeah man, I'm just getting something to eat with Brooke, what's up?"

"Well, I have some good news for the both of you, as well as all my students. Next Sunday, CWF is putting on a WrestleMania-esq like show at the downtown recreation center and they want to feature two matches on their card featuring students from my school. I was wondering if you both would like to take part in it?" he said.

"JASON! You fucking kidding me! Of course! Well, I know I do! I would be honored! My first pro match! Oh my God!" Nic screamed over the phone.

"Count me in too Jason" Brooke added in.

"Okay, Brooke, you will be facing off against Karlee in a one on one contest. As for the battle royal, it will be Nic, Teddy, AJ, Phil as well as some of the other talent on the card to sort of fill things in. We will talk more at the academy come this week. See you all there!" Jason said before hanging up the phone.

"Bye!" both said in unison.

This was going to be a monumental moment in the career of Dominic Brooks. Being able to compete in his first match since beginning at the academy would be eye opening to him. What if WWE or TNA personnel going to be there? What was he going to wear? He had no gear! The event was in less than a week. What was going through Brooke's mind?

"I am so excited!" Nic screamed out loud.

"I know! Me too! Finally, we get our chance to showcase everything we've learned. I am anxious to see how you put all you've learned together. You have definitely picked up the craft well. But enough excitement for now, I am starving! Let's get some food." Brooke said.

"Don't have to tell me twice" he said before smiling and walking in the Chinese restaurant.

Since Nic didn't have any plates or silverware to eat at his house, both decided to eat inside and take whatever they had left back to Nic's house. Before the left, Nic picked up a few movies from RedBox so they could watch on his TV for entertainment. Both arrived at Nic's apartment. It was going to be the first time Nic was staying in his new place alone. Just him and Brooke. It was going to be just that, _Him and Brooke_.

As they arrived to the third floor of his apartment building, Nic was rummaging through his pocket looking for his keys. Brooke waited behind him as he opened the door to his apartment. Both stepped inside, as Nic closed the door to lock it for the night, Brooke's lips attacked his catching Nic by surprise. She pulled away leaving the both of them in shock.

"Oh my God….I am so sorry!" she said putting her hand to her mouth in shock.

"I….Uh,….I mean, I don't know what to say." Nic said in shock.

"I think I should leave for the night, I…." before she could even say another word, Nic's lips returned the favor with a kiss to her lips. This time it was more passionate. Both of them began to let their hands explore each other's bodies. Nic let Brooke wrap her legs around his waist before heading to where his bed lied. No TV, no music, no lights, just pure bliss. This had been something he had been wanting for a long time. _Ever since he met her_.

Both continued kissing intensely before Nic pulled away. "So tell me, how long have you been planning this?" he said taking a deep breath. "I was waiting for the right time, but I am glad to see we are on the same page. Now less talking, My clothes are still on, what are you going to do about that?" she asked in a seductive tone. "Well….." he said before laughing and going back to removing one article of clothing after another. Things were sure heating up.

Hours passed by, After hours of passionate love making and lots of sweating, Nic and Brooke both laid in bed as the sound of the night was all that you can hear from the outside of his window. Brooke sound asleep cuddled next to her. He loved the way she smelled, she had this sweet, candy like smell to her that just drove him wild. The smell of her hair was so nice. The softness of her skin was just like no other. He smiled as a song popped into his head, _"I feel so close to you right now, It's a force field." _As Nic's eyes began to close and he began to slowly drift to sleep, his phone vibrated as he received a text message. It was from Teddy.

_TEDDY: Bro, You You heard from Brooke? Karlee texted her but no answer._

_NIC: Yeah man, she's here with me. She stayed over._

_TEDDY: You serious bro!? Did yall ya know? The Thang Thang Chicken Wang? ;)_

_NIC: Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies. Lol._

_TEDDY: You are too fuckin much bro. Haha! I'll let Karlee know she's okay. Oh, and We have celebrating to do, Your first match! But we will discuss that another time. Night broski!_

_NIC: Peace._

Nic clicked the sleep button on his phone and placed it to the side. He cuddled back next to Brooke as he drifted off to sleep. This was going to be one hell of a week.

**Well, I decided to spit this one up quickly. Nic is finally going to have his first match, this is a big moment for him. Somehow, I feel this won't end well for someone. Who will it be? Also, Brooke and Nic finally hooked up. I know it seems a little rushed but trust me it will play out in the end. Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Get Lucky?

The sun began to rise as the sound of an annoying ringtone began to ring on Nic's phone. It was five in the morning. He had spent the first night in his apartment and a great one at that. Things were going to be busy for him today as he needed to get his day under way. The man let out a yawn before looking over to his side and seeing the woman who had accompanied him for the night. He pressed his lips to her head also getting a smell of her beautifully vanilla scented hair before getting out of bed. He went through some of his bags that he had yet to sort out and fished out a t-shirt, socks and shorts for him to hear to the gym which he was headed. He packed an extra shirt and shorts to wear. As he grabbed his keys, he heard a sound come from the bed.

"Leaving me already huh?" Brooke said as she yawned before sitting up from the bed. Nic couldn't help but laugh but also be mesmerized at her beauty even as she was just waking up.

"No, Just going to hit the gym for a quick workout then going to get most of the bills paid. Going to put the cable and internet on and do some more grocery shopping. Nothing major" he spoke.

"I want to go." She said pouting her lips together. "Come on, get dressed and we will go get some coffee before we swing by your place and pick up some clothes so we can hit the gym." He said as he sat his bag down.

"Come on now. Hurry." He said smiling at her.

Soon she would brush her teeth with an extra toothbrush he had in his new bathroom. His phone went off as he waited for her to get ready.

_TEXT FROM TEDDY: You awake fucker?_

_Yes. Headed to the gym. You?_

_TEXT FROM TEDDY: Getting ready to head there now. Still have to wake the PITA up. _

_Brooke and I are headed to get coffee then headed to the gym. WTF is a PITA?_

_TEXT FROM TEDDY: "Pain In The Ass." Aha. Don't tell Karlee I said that though. I she won't put out for a week if she finds out I said that shit. _

_Lips sealed. See you in a little. _

"You ready Babe?" Brooke said as she exited the bathroom ready to go.

It dawned on him; she called him _"Babe". _Where did this leave their relationship if it was one? He didn't know what to think or how to respond to that. He nodded that he was ready and they were both on their way. As they made their way out the door, Nic locked up the door and they began walking downstairs. All Nic had on his mind was what happened last night. What did it mean? Would they discuss it like it was something completely normal? Should he wait until she said something? As they approached the car, he finally gained the courage to speak again.

"Uh…..Good morning!" he said looking at her giving her a smile as they both entered the vehicle and they were on their way out of the complex. "Morning." She said with a smile. "How's it feel to spend your first night in your own apartment?" she asked as she turned her head in his direction. "Good. It was good." He nodded as he continued to drive. "I got to thank you though for making it a great night though." Oh boy. Here we go. "Oh that. Aha. Yeah. Ummm…You're welcome I guess." She said laughing awkwardly. "Well it was fun. We should do it again sometime." He said. Did he just really say that out loud? If he could, he would slap himself in the face over and over again. Both could feel themselves getting uncomfortable. All Nic could think to himself was _"How far is the gym? How long before the day is over? This is going to be a long day." _"We should. Maybe tonight?" she said with a chuckle and a grin.

"Oh yeah definitely." He spoke up. _"Maybe not so bad after all? I guess putting your foot in your mouth does wonders sometime eh?"_

**Okay. So here's another chapter. Sorry I haven't updated. Between personal life issues, college and severe writers block. I don't know how far this story will go. But I will do my best to keep it going. Rate/Suggestions/Whatever. I'm open to it all. :)**


End file.
